El poder Gaélico
by AleePiache
Summary: 6to Año.- La tristeza domina a Harry despues de lo sucedido a finales del año pasado, además, el hecho de una inminente batalla con el señor oscuro genera una sensación de duda en Harry, ¿sería capaz de vencer al mago oscuro mas grande de los ultimos tiempos? Algo puede cambiar en la historia, ¿ si ambos estaban destinados a luchar desde hace mucho tiempo? HHr


A pesar de los terribles sonidos que se escuchaban en el exterior de la fortaleza, Alanis no sintió temor de lo que deparaba su destino, simplemente rogaba poder terminar todo a tiempo.

Su caminar lo llevó hasta los dormitorios, donde su aprendiz lo esperaba, nervioso este preguntó:

Maestro, ¿está seguro de este plan? ¿no debería ser usted?

Leydar, estas destinado a esto, tus conocimientos son tan amplios como los mios y deberás ampliarlos todavía más para ayudar al heredero a cumplir su misión.

Entiendo, pero ¿cuándo sabré que estoy listo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta poder encontrar a este heredero?- Leydar seguía sin estar seguro de esto.

Solo cuando el tiempo y el universo estén listos el saldrá a la luz, protégelo de todo lo que puedas hijo- era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa forma, sabía que era una despedida- Has sido el mejor aprendiz que pude haber elegido muchacho, entra Leydar, locus te dará todo lo que necesites.

Sabiendo que su alumno no era el más adepto a demostrar sus sentimientos, se sorprendió cuando este lo abrazó antes de atravesar la puerta frente a la que se encontraban, que desapareció sin dejar rastro. "protégelo Lugh en su búsqueda de tu heredero"- pensó Alanis encaminándose hacia el exterior.

Al llegar afuera, los invasores se dieron cuenta de su presencia y comenzaron a correr hacia él, criaturas horrendas que parecían salidas de las pesadillas de la propia Morrigan lo rodearon, pero no sintió temor, sonrió sabiendo que su aprendiz algún día se encontraría con el muchacho que recibiría el poder de Lugh, el sólo tenía un objetivo:

-¡Soillse am Anam!

Y una explosión blanca, con epicentro en el propio Alanis arrasó con todo lo que se encontraba en las cercanías.

El tiempo fue avanzando sobre lo que quedaba de la imponente estructura de la fortaleza, deteriorándola paulatinamente, eso no impidió que un individuo viera su potencial, algo de gran fuerza mágica lo atraía, esa propiedad debía ser suya y terminó adquiriéndola.

¿El nombre del comprador? Charlus Potter.

"La magia es estúpidamente innecesaria"- pensó Vernon Dursley mientras observaba la ciudad a través del ventanal de la habitación donde estaba- "se puede llegar lejos con el uso del cerebro". Se giró y observó a su voluptuosa secretaria que dormitaba sobre el colchón, le tomó poco tiempo lograr llevarla a la cama en cuanto esta supo de su inminente ascenso dentro de la empresa.

Ni siquiera el pensamiento del anormal de su sobrino y la tristeza que lo envolvía opacaba su satisfacción, es más, ni siquiera le importaba, anhelaba que se esfumara de su vida. Riéndose entre dientes de su suerte se dirigió hacia la cama, buscando obtener de su secretaria eso que rato antes le tocó disfrutar.

Una explosión en el edificio lo despertó y el propio sobresalto lo sacó del colchón, alarmado se puso los calzoncillos y apuntó a escapar por la puerta del dormitorio pero esta voló por los aires arrojándolo de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación. Entre el polvo que flotaba en el aire entraron a la habitación un grupo de encapuchados portando máscaras y además, el karma no estaba de su lado, esos palos de anormales que tanta repulsión le generaban, un escalofrío lo sacudió, sintió miedo, aún más cuando se dio cuenta que todas apuntaban hacia él, desde el fondo se escuchó:

¿Es este?- la repulsión en el tono era palpable hasta para Vernon.

Si Macnair- se giró hacia el resto de la comitiva- señores, les presento al tío de Potter.

Y en ese momento, Dursley supo que no iba a salir de esa:

¿Qué quieren de mi? El mocoso no está aquí, voy a llamar la policía- cualquiera podría darse cuenta que Vernon estaba aterrorizado a pesar de decir esto con el puño alzado.

¿Además de ser terriblemente desagradable tienes la impertinencia de dirigirte asi a nosotros muggle estúpido?

El primer rayo proveniente del grupo separó la gorda mano de Vernon del resto de su cuerpo, no pudo reaccionar antes de que un segundo lo haga retorcerse en el piso de dolor y su secretaria solo atinó a gritar, hasta que fue silenciada rápidamente por una luz verde.

El infierno en el que estaba inmerso cesó de pronto, Vernon intentó enfocar su visión en el enmascarado más cercano, este se puso a su lado y se agachó para hablarle a su víctima:

¿Sabes algo gordo? Dale las gracias por esto a tu sobrino en cuanto lo veas- y una luz verde ocupó su campo visual, fue la último que vio Vernon Dursley antes de partir hacia el otro mundo.

A un par de kilómetros de distancia, un muchacho de ojos verdes se despertó de un salto y bañado en sudor, soñar con mortífagos, su tío y una luz verde bien podría considerarse una pesadilla.


End file.
